Talk:Ultraman R/B/@comment-27186083-20180910143654
Alright, doing a semi-live review here, I've started halfway into the episode and am making simultaneous observations. First off, I'm really not a fan of how Masayoshi did the scene when Ushio announced their plan for tomorrow. But on the bright side, we are introduced to new developments once they're there; for one, the brothers are becoming more and more focused on their new life. Especially Isami. Katsumi knows to relax, but seeing as what happens later in the episode, we know he's almost just as cautious of things lately. The next best thing about this episode, is how they finally gave Ushio and Asahi a scene that doesn't directly have the brothers participate in. We got insight on how they are feeling in turn, just not about the Ultras. Because why worry about the Ultras? They're not family. They don't know that the brothers are them yet, so that will make for a very interesting premise in a future episode. As for the tone of the episode, I find it somewhat refreshing to finally have Masayoshi back on board, there's a very notable atmosphere in the episodes he work in. For one, the progression is good, I stand still by my belief that the series has a good sense of progression, we're finally seeing the characters act in the way they should after 10 episodes. The end goal of the episode seems to be that Aizen wants to once more prove that he's the better Ultraman. Again, great episode premise, just hope they get it right because we're on a good track right now and I'm just worried that the whole thing can be derailed with a simple mistake. Oh hey, there's notable cuts on the transformation sequence, and they transform in a side-by-side split screen style so that they save time. Smart choice. I mean, I was never one to complain about this but still, I like that they're starting to go easy on us. As long as the sequences doesn't break up the action and tension of the situation then it's good. Now that we're into the action, I have to say that Horoboros is much cooler than what we saw. I actually thought to myself that his roar is "Something I don't really want to hear at night". That's how you set up an enemy. ...Okay, even with the brothers having gained more experienced as well as having honed their skills, it's safe to say that Horoboros actually defeated them handily. Katsumi shouting Isami's name once he was down worked on so many levels that I felt dread there. Though if there is one thing I feel like commenting on, it's that we don't really get much build-up around their defeat. Horoboros' strength and overall combat capabilities have been established, but we're not really seeing much that helps to cement the fact that they really stood no chance from the beginning. I'm sure this is also the episode 11 equivalent of both Orb and Geed. But leaving that behind, we then moved to a scene where we see just how desperate Aizen's gotten since episode 8. How truly desperate he's become in his quest to becoming a better Ultraman than the brothers. With that, the question of one's motivation for fighting comes into question, the brothers have said it before that they became Ultraman and dadjusted to it not to be heroes. Rather, they wanted to protect the lives of many. Yet even after his defeat, Aizen stood firmly on his ground, striving to only become a hero in the most generic sense. He wishes only to uphold the desire that most Ultras had prior to the 3 of them without actually having a proper motivation. Nor a good sense of morality for it. Oh yeah, remember the scene in the beginning? Where they defeated Gomess? Yeah, people are going to start doubting them now. Okay, before I end this with my last words, I know that since the filler episode is coming people are gonna go endlessly saying how it's worthless. I have a suggestion for how to handle that. Ready? Try not to think about it too much. Alright, final words. I guess from the previews we know that the girl is not going to be someone Aizen hired or something along that line. She seems to instead be a newcomer to the whole scenario. Kinda like Arie, but popped up earlier. Nothing much other than that I guess, oh hey, Bezelb. Why does it look like it's going to be fodder? Dang it. Well, that's it for now from me. Hoo boy, haven't done this since Episode 3. Kinda miss it actually. You know, I think I'll do this with every two-parters. But for now, this was a review of Ultraman R/B Episode 10, and what a good entree it was.